Epreuves du tournoi EX:1 Battle Royale (team W.I.K.I.A.)
Bonjour à tous ! Comme nous ne sommes pas des politiques, la team W.I.K.I.A. tient ses promesses, et cette page tiendra les comptes des épreuves de ce tournoi. Elles seront postées dès qu'elles sont rendues publiques. N'hésitez pas à réagir en commentaire pour donner des suggestions/conseils ! On vous fera également part de nos impressions et de notre parcours à propos du concours ! Épreuve n°1 : du mercredi 25/05 18h au vendredi 27/05 17h (coeff : 0.5) Comme marqué sur la page dédiée au concours, la première épreuve consiste à gagner un match d'arène en possédant un "blob" dans son équipe et ce quelque soit leur type ou évolution...Si si, vous savez ces petits monstres en forme de boule inutiles qu'on farm à Mistral pour leur BB offensif... En plus de ça, il faut que chaque membre ait un "blob" d'un élément différent, sinon c'est pas drôle! Après tout, y'a pas que les mousseux dans la vie! Mais aussi gagner en tenant le plus longtemps possible...Sans pour autant décrocher une victoire au temps. (= temps écoulé) L'épreuve dure du 25/05 au 27/05, et les vainqueurs de cette dernière seront ceux qui auront le score le plus faible, étant donné que le cumul des temps constitue le score de l'équipe. En gros, plus on tiendra longtemps, plus notre score sera faible. Pour prouver notre victoire en arène, un ou plusieurs screens sont obligatoires. Et une certaine personne peut se permettre de refuser un screen si il est jugé comme inutile, pas valable ou...pour embêter! :D Si un membre de l'équipe ne présente pas de screen, on subira 99 secondes de pénalité, au bout de 3 pénalités... Élimination pour cette épreuve! Oh et bien sûr, sont interdits les unités possédant un effet idole ange sur leur ES, donc bye-bye Selena, Ivris et compagnie! Récits |-|Charlemin= Ah la souffrance ! Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas eu l'impression de circuler sur un champ de mines en arène ! Comparé à mes confrères, j'fais le chemin inverse. J'réduis la puissance de frappe de mes unités petit-à-petit. J'ai pas envie de pulvériser ma chaîne de victoires consécutives. Je sais, je suis puéril et cupide, mais que voulez-vous, un asiatique, c'est fourbe ! |-|DreamBurst= Comme dit un peu plus haut, aucun de nous n'aurait imaginé qu'on pourrait commencer par un défi aussi tendu. Ni gagner le combat par la force, ni gagner avec un brûleux n'est difficile , mais c'est avec la règle du temps que la difficulté arrive. Passer le cap des 40 secondes semble plutôt difficile, mais on le passera, pour vous ! |-|ErisQuodSum= Très bon défi pour commencer le tournoi ! Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus simple, pour s'échauffer mais l'épreuve donne directement le ton. Il faut bien réfléchir à sa composition d'équipe pour ne pas greed et perdre en time out. Dommage pour les victoires consécutives qui passent à la trappe lors des essais ! |-|Givra-schnaps= En soi, l'épreuve n'est pas dure et est celle qui comptera le moins pour le score final, elle reste marrante, vu que ça permet de troll méchamment en arène, mais trouver une équipe qui à la fois fait peu de dégâts mais qui peut aussi résister longtemps peut s'avérer laborieux. J'ai hâte de voir la suite |-|Hosho= Je savais que monter de niveau mon kaiser Glowy n'était pas perdu ! Je sentais que cette épreuve allait arriver, car elle a déjà été organisée auparavant par les élus. Difficile de savoir juger qu'est-ce qui sera suffisant pour perdre un max de temps sans aller jusqu'au buzzer ! Mais bon, les unités oubliées primeront ! Vive les 6*/5* ! Captures d'écran Charlemin = 200px|center |-|DreamBurst = 200px|center |-|ErisQuodSum = 200px|center |-|Givra-Schnaps = 200px|center |-|Hosho = 200px|center Épreuve n°2 : du lundi 30/05 18h au mercredi 1/06 17h (coeff : 1) Cette deuxième épreuve est un kikimeter. Pour ceux étant non-familiers avec cette expression, c'est mesure qui a LA PLUS GROSSE PENICHE. Pour ce faire, il nous fallait, à chacun, choisir un élément, et aller dans le Corridor des souvenirs (dans le vortex) tenter un highscore sur une vague de monstres. Chaque élément doit être différent, et aucun doublon autorisé (pas même l'ami). Cette épreuve nécessite la connaissance des différents buffs offensifs, et comment ils fonctionnent, mais également avoir assez d'unités pour faire une mono-élément efficace ! Ce n'est donc pas à la portée d'un joueur débutant, ça c'est clair ! L'équipe gagnante sera celle avec le plus haut chiffre donné par la somme des scores de l'équipe. Récits |-|Charlemin= J'ai vu l'objectif de l'épreuve. J'ai compris kikimeter mono élem. J'ai pleuré. POURQUOI EST-CE QUE CA DOIT ÊTRE DU MONO ÉLÉMENT ?! Bon. Ayant la majeure partie des unités lumières qui cognent bien (sauf Plumatachi...), j'me suis fait cet élément. J'fais ma p'tite team qui va bien. Llewxam lead, Arthur friend, Magena (all elem), Raaga (spark), Ark (SBB qui scale et buff atk) et Nemethgear (UBB). Du classique ! J'me dis... SEREIN ! Vague de 6, j'fais un p'tit 4M, sans Aries et Mifune, c'est pas exceptionnel mais ça reste honnête. Sauf que... Un camarade Wikien, Oncl, me fait remarquer qu'il y a des vagues de 4 mono élément ténèbres. On rentre dans un petit calcul et constatons qu'avec Kira en ami à la place d'Arthur, et mon propre Arthur à la place de Magena, je ferai un bien plus gros score. Je teste. Du moins... J'AIMERAI TESTER ! HEY OH ! VOUS VENEZ LES KIRA SUR MA FL ?! Après moult relances du jeu, j'tombe sur le Kira d'ErisQuodSum. Joie ! J'peux enfin entamer les hostilités. Je rush jusqu'à aller sur la vague 6 du corridor. J'fais 3M. J'suis déçu. Mais je me débine pas. J'go à la vague 9. Et là, c'est le drame. J'fais 6M sur un premier essai sans qu'Arthur n'ait relancé la catapulte ! Je réessaie. Sept millions neuf. OUI OUI, le double que la veille ! Sans Plumatachi. J'annonce le score à la team. Hosho déboule avec sa Pluma. Il fait plusieurs essaies. 6M, 8M5, puis... ONZE MILLIONS ! Euh... Il reste 25 minutes avant la fin de l'épreuve... GO GO GO GO FAUT DÉMOLIR DU CORRIDOR EN TEAM TÉNÈBRES (l'élément que faisait Hosho) ! C'est à ce instant-là que Givra-schnaps a la délicatesse de me glisser un petit lien YouTube sur l'IRC. Hurry, de la bande-son de Final Fantasy X. Bon. Le record de notre modérateur était de 6M4. J'vais devoir bûcher. J'constitue mon escouade. Je lance... pas ! MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DÉLIRE ?! ILS SONT PARTIS OÙ LES SCORPIO ? Je relance plusieurs fois le jeu, encore une fois. Et je tombe sur le Graal ! Un Scorpio ! Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? Même si t'es Gardien, pas impé et stuffé à l'arrache ? Première essaie. 5M8. Sapristi, c'est pas assez ! Deuxième essaie. 6M3. Saperlipopette, c'est pas assez ! Troisième essaie. 6M9. Sacrebleu, c'est assez ! On est à 9 minutes de la fin, j'upload le screen sur Noelshack et envoie le screen à Nocralas. C'était l'histoire de mon épreuve ! |-|DreamBurst= n/a |-|ErisQuodSum= Avoir à sortir de vieilles unités sans imps et avec une seule sphère, afin de composer une mono-élément dans le seul but de scorer sur une vague du Frontier Gate... Quel cauchemar ! Malgré tout, je me suis tout de même engagé à donner le meilleur de moi-même à travers cette épreuve, en testant tous les éléments. C'est finalement la foudre qui m'est tombée dessus, avec malheureusement un score loin de mes attentes. |-|Givra-schnaps= Pour résumer de mon coté... Épreuve un peu..."meh", le coup de mesurer la taille de notre... planète m'a refroidi sur le coup. Surtout que niveau unités, pour le Frontier Hunter/Gate et engouement pour farm/tryhard pour des points...c'est jamais la joie de mon coté. J'ai quand même sauvé les meubles...et supporté le reste de la team. J'me dis que j'ai au moins réussi quelque chose! |-|Hosho= J'aime faire du score en FH, cette épreuve-là m'a donc tout de suite plu. Le problème, c'était se mettre d'accord sur la stratégie à employer : qui fait quel élément ? Privilégier les plus forts prendre les éléments les plus faibles, ou maximiser les scores sur les éléments "sûrs" (D&L) ? Au final, sur le buzzer, j'ai pris Light, car j'ai réussi à faire un score pas piqué des hannetons. Espérons que l'on se classe décemment ! Captures d'écran Charlemin = 200px|center |-|DreamBurst = 200px|center |-|ErisQuodSum = 200px|center |-|Givra-Schnaps = 200px|center |-|Hosho = 200px|center Épreuve n°3 : du mercredi 1/06 18h au vendredi 03/06 17h (coeff : 1.5) Alors, on a pas le temps de souffler qu'il faut retourner faire le tryharder de l’extrême! Pfew... C'est éreintant. Bon, soyons sérieux quelques minutes. La 3e épreuve, c'est du trial! Et pas des plus simples. Le trial 6, celui contre Afla Dilith, le mastodonte, le dernier des 4 dieux déchus... Oh mais attention, je vous vois venir petits galopins que vous êtes! Finir le trial ne suffit pas! Après tout, il faut finir le trial...SANS OBJETS ET DONNER LE COUP DE GRÂCE AVEC DES TRASH MOBS! Autant dire que c'est tout de suite plus dur. Bon, passons au détails. On doit fournir un screen ou on abat FlapFlap Biloute (comme on l'appelle dans le milieu, uesh) avec la team de trash mobs. Pour départager les équipes, on a un système de points. 1 point = une étoile sur la fiche de l'unité. On calcule le nombre d'étoiles selon la rareté des unités utilisées. L'équipe qui a le moins de points gagne. ...Oh et rien nous oblige a sortir des unités 1*, c'est juste plus rentable niveau points! :D Au cours de cette épreuve, un problème d'ordre technique nous a amenés à demander le remplacement de DreamBurst par Yueel, un autre membre de l'IRC. Merci à Dream pour sa contribution au lancement du Tournoi et merci à Yueel de s'être porté volontaire afin de prendre le relais ! Récits |-|Charlemin= Cette épreuve n'était pas la plus complexe. Sauf qu'elle m'aura fait suer des fesses. Et je vais vous raconter pourquoi ! Quelques jours avant la sortie de cette épreuve. J'ai eu une conversation avec Yueel. Cette fameuse personne m'a annoncé que pour passer Thrud facilement, il fallait utiliser le renvoi de dégâts, et que Vanberk en leader, ça faisait l'affaire. J'ai riz. Petit rappel sur le LS de Vanberk : Augmente les dégâts des coups critiques de 150% et octroie 20% chance de renvoyer 20 % des dégâts subis. Ouais, j'ai ris, connerie de ma part, mais j'assume ! Depuis quand le renvoi de dégâts, c'est bien ? Et d'où est-ce qu'on va se casser le cul à up un Vanberk en 6 étoiles (hormis pour le Bravadex) ? Finalement, j'ai fait mon sauvage pour Thrud. J'ai maxé un Vanberk Briseur (full imp, tout ça, tout ça), puis j'suis allé me faire la déesse. Okaaaaaay... Peu de proc. Et puis BIM ! J'en vois un tomber, lui enlève 30% de sa vie. J'vois que ça enlève 30% par 30%. Mais le dernier ne tue pas... What?! C'pas normal ! Le renvoi de dégâts ne tue pas ?! Ah oui, c'est vrai que même quand je me tape le renvoi, j'meurs pas. Toujours 1 point de vie restant ! C'est à la lecture de l'épreuve que j'ai repensé à ma petite conversation avec Yueel et ai concocté une stratégie très simple, que beaucoup de concurrents ont aussi utilisé finalement, et l'ai exposé à l'équipe. La première team réduit les dégâts au maximum d'Afla Dilith. Une fois qu'il reste un pixel de vie à Afla, on joue à Guard Frontier et laisse le Leader Skill de Vanberk faire tout le boulot. L'équipe était à la fois ravie et dubitative. C'est réaliste, mais Afla tapant moins fort que Thrud, bonjour les deux mille tours à coup de garde ! J'ai vu mes camarades partir sur des teams faibles en coût mais toujours trop cher par rapport au score que l'on peut fournir. Du coup, j'ai imposé les bails. J'fais le cobaye et si ça marche, on fait tous cette technique ! J'ai testé, une fois le fameux pixel de vie atteint, c'était parti pour faire plusieurs tours de garde (HORRIBLE ! Surtout quand c'est pas pour faire du Mid Farm !). Bon, après plus de vingts tours, j'ai arrêté de Guard... Il en a fallut cinq de plus pour qu'Elimie meurt de décès fatal irréversible... Quel faible cet Afla ! Ma team 2 débarque. J'ai décidé de manquer de respect à Afla. J'tape juste avec un pauvre Ténébreux ! VICTOIRE ! C'est Afla qui meurt de décès fatal irréversible à son tour ! J'annonce à la team, fait la dispatch des unités d'une et deux étoiles. Il nous faut 30 unités, il n'y a que 24 unités avec le minimum d'étoile. J'ai donc imposé les nymphes, mousseux et autres pégus à la team sauf à DreamBurst. Ne s'étant toujours pas manifesté sur le chat, je craignais le pire. J'ai donc maximisé les points minimums sur les joueurs présents, à savoir ErisQuodSum, Givra-schnaps et Hosho. Quelques heures après le top départ pour cette épreuve, on avait 80% des screens nécessaires. 80% ? Oui et pour plusieurs heures encore sachant que pendant 24h, on aura pas de nouvelles de DreamBurst. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que j'ai fait une série de tout petits pets comme ça : pft pft pft pft pft pft. Nocralas nous apprend que DreamBurst a une panne de téléphone. J'entends une pétarade provenir de mon extérieur. Euh... C'est moi où ça pue c't'affaire ? Notre Jambon national se renseigne si c'est possible de faire un roulement de membre pour nous. Il nous obtient la bénédiction des organisateurs ! J'entends le "commentateur" de Candy Crush Saga me susurrer à l'oreille "'Divine'" ! Mais... On remplace Dream par qui ? Et là, une énorme concertation a dû se faire. On prend Oncl, Yueel ou encore Astha ? Oncl m'a aidé stratégiquement, m'a proposé des leads alliés pour m'aider. Yueel m'a aidé stratégiquement aussi bien que sans faire exprès et dispose d'un pool d'unité monstrueux. Astha est un joueur qui, certes, reprend BF mais a monté des unités rien que pour les mettre à notre disposition, ce qui est fantastique. Les trois joueurs méritent de participer au concours, ce sont trois MVP ! Dur, dur. Surtout qu'ils sont polis et gentils. Ils était en mode "nan, mais allez-y, ça me dérange pas de participer", alors qu'ils ont tous l'envie ardente de participer ! Finalement, ça s'est décidé à un coup de random. Yueel participera. Yueel parviendra à faire une screen parfaite et soulagera par conséquent mon transit intestinal. J'aime ! |-|ErisQuodSum= Un niveau assez marrant à expérimenter avec la bonne stratégie. La RNG oblige à retenter son coup quelques fois mais au final rien de bien compliqué ! Néanmoins, je trouve que ce défi ne mérite pas un coefficient aussi important. À voir si les deux épreuves suivantes sont plus simples à réaliser ou non. |-|Givra-schnaps= Bon, honnêtement, jusque ici c'est l'épreuve que je trouve a la fois la plus dure en terme de difficulté, mais aussi la plus simple a finir, on a dispatché les 24 unités 1* entre chaque membre de la team présente lors de l'annonce de l'épreuve, il fallait juste finir Afla Dilith et basta, contrairement aux 2 autres épreuves ou c'était du tryhard et de l'explosion de score. Sauf que bah...Sans objets, gare a la douche froide. La moindre erreur, les 33% d'Afla et devoir ne pas être victime de la RNG c'est juste horrible. J'ai fini ce truc en 4~5 trys, beaucoup plus tard que les autres, j'ai un peu honte...Mais en 1 soirée on a 4/5 membres qui ont fini cette épreuve. ME GUSTA! |-|Hosho= Quand j'ai lu le pitch de cette épreuve, il faut avouer que j'étais plutôt content. Je voyais déjà comment on allait s'y prendre. Je n'ai pas tout de suite pensé au renvoi de dégâts (Vanberk MVP <3), j'ai d'abord tenté au talent, je remerciais le Zurg 4* trainant dans mon inventaire ! Mais après l'exposition de la stratégie par Yueel et Charlemin, on a pu déterminer le score maximal à atteindre (dû à la règle des doublons), et ce fut facile avec Vanberk (merci les >30 tours de garde pour réduire via renvoi les HP d'Afla à 1). On a beaucoup espéré que les autres équipes fassent un moins bon score, mais tout le monde a eu la présence d'esprit de penser au renvoi de dégâts, rendant cette épreuve un peu inutile ... Mais ce fut assez fun, et grâce à ça, je connais le trial Afla Dilith par coeur ! :D '' |-|Yueel= ''Coming Soon Captures d'écran Charlemin = 200px|center |-|ErisQuodSum = 200px|center |-|Givra-Schnaps = 200px|center |-|Hosho = 200px|center |-|Yueel = 200px|center Épreuve n°4 : du lundi 6/06 18h au mercredi 8/06 17h (coeff : 1) Aujourd'hui les cuistots, l'épreuve consistera en la préparation de sushis en tous genre ! Vous serez jugé sur le goût des ingrédients, ainsi que sur le prix de revient des différents ingrédients utilisés. Comment ça j'ai mal compris ??? Bon, plus sérieusement, l'épreuve 4 consiste en l'assassinat de l'Ombre de Shusui (le bonus de Celgrad donc) avec la team à plus faible coût possible ! Cette épreuve coûte 50 d'énergie l'essai, autant dire que même en ne consacrant ses énergies qu'à ça, les essais sont donc en nombres très limités. Il faut également savoir que les doublons sont interdits, ainsi que les exclus, personnages avec idole ange sur ES et les résurrections/idoles anges ! Cette épreuve pouvait ne pas sembler trop dure, mais la réalité des choses ne fut pas si tendre ... Récits |-|Charlemin= Assurer une Safe Screen pour ce défi n'était vraiment pas compliqué. Chose faite en quelques minutes. Spoiler alert : La suite sera pourvue de sel. C'est gratuit, servez-vous ! Vous le sentez venir le '''mais' ?'' Mais la difficulté est le partage des unités. Un joueur prend Ark ? Plus personne n'a le droit de le prendre. Un joueur prend Kafka en 5 étoiles ? Personne ne peut la prendre, même en 6 ou 7 étoiles. On dirait que cette épreuve ressort d'un guide nommé "Comment faire une Battle Royal au sein d'une équipe se battant dans une Battle Royal ?" Battle Royalception ! Sincèrement, je n'ai eu aucun plaisir à faire cette épreuve. Elle m'a même un peu dégoûtée de Brave Frontier. Mais j'me suis quand même acharné pour toi lecteur, par respect au fait que tu n'aies pas pu participer, pour ma team, par respect au fait qu'ils m'aient choisi, pour les organisateurs, par respect pour les efforts investis. Faire un donjon en ayant pour handicapes l'impératif de réunir le coût le plus bas et sans objet constituent déjà une énorme difficulté. Ajouter la règle du "doublon interdit", j'trouve ça pénible. Pénible ? Oui, très pénible même ! En donnant cette règle, c'est comme partir du principe que tous les joueurs ont un gros pool d'unités, sur plusieurs niveaux d'évolution, et éventuellement maxées/aptes à être maxées au besoin, en un claquement de doigts. Ce qui est loin d'être le cas. Je croyais ce concours, malgré ses participations limitées, ouvert à tous. Je sais bien que distribuer les cartes, pour que tout le monde soit à armes égales, surtout sur un jeu qui se monétise sur la chance aux invocations, est difficile... Mais là, ça devient un combat d'élites ! Les joueurs invoquent à deux occasions. Lors de la sortie d'un gros batch, fournit par Alim ou par gumi EU avec ses exclues. Ce qui réduit considérablement les pools d'unités de chacun et est incompatible avec les règles no-doublon et no-exclues. Enlever l'obligation de singleton rend l'épreuve bien plus simple, je l'admets ! Sauf que si c'est plus simple, ça le sera pour tous, donc la compétition sera toujours présente ! Simplicité n'est pas incompatible avec compétitivité. En réalité, cette règle n'est pas si terrible, j'avoue. Cependant, il y a un point qui a rendu cette règle l'incarnation du mal : Le coût à 50 énergies de la quête. Pas le droit à l'erreur au lancement même de la quête. Pas de possibilité de faire beaucoup d'essais sauf si gemmage. Le coup du singleton serait passé crème sur un Trial. Après, c'est vrai que c'est le jeu et que cette difficulté est la '''même pour toutes les équipes'. Donc si après lecture de ces petits paragraphes vous trouvez que j'exagère, je vous comprendrais totalement !'' Fin du sel. Ayant le pool d'unité le plus vaste de la team, j'ai été désigné comme le mec qui se taperait les restes. J'ai accepté sans broncher, même si dans ma tête j'ai insulté Hosho en allemand pour ça. Grave erreur que de faire le beau comme ça ! J'n'ai pu rendre que ma Safe Screen, comprenant que des unités bien grasses ! Vous les voyez les 40 de coût à tout va ? Ma screen en est un festival ! J'ai essayé de faire des équipes d'unités de 2 ou 3 étoiles jouant sur les afflictions, sans succès. J'ai essayé de faire des teams plus classiques avec les rebuts que j'avais, mais mes unités pas évoluées, maxées, sont simplement des daubes astronomiques. Et pas assez de ressources à disposition pour monter un Eric Orakel... Echec de ce côté-là aussi ! Il m'était hors de question de gemmer afin de refill l'énergie pour ce concours, j'me suis donc contenté de rendre une screen bien lourde au plus grand désarroi de mes alliés ! Bisous à vous mes frères d'arme ! Au final, l'épreuve était intéressante et avait un énorme potentiel. Elle avait juste une règle en trop, qui ne partaient pas de mauvaises intentions. Sans elle, le combat contre Shisui aurait vraiment été '''fun' !'' |-|ErisQuodSum= Ce défi a été le plus particulier à mes yeux vu la manière dont je l'ai abordé. Vous remarquerez très certainement ci-dessous que je ne possède que Tora en terme de réel combattant. Il se trouve que je n'avais besoin ni de soigneur, ni de mitigeur. Pourquoi cela ? Eh bien tout simplement parce que durant cette épreuve, j'ai envisagé la possibilité d'exploiter à 100%, ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de "faille", le soft reset. Il m'a donc fallu plusieurs heures de vaines tentatives afin de finalement parvenir à paralyser et empoisonner la bête durant le premier tour, à l'aide de l'UBB de Tora. Les afflictions empêchant toute action ennemie, le combat était irrémédiablement scellé et il ne me restait plus qu'à descendre la vie de Shusui, lentement mais sûrement. Si l'épreuve devait être à refaire, je pense que je m'y prendrais différemment vu le caractère peu légitime de cette méthode ! |-|Givra-schnaps= Erh... L'épreuve en soi était franchement corsée, pas bien bête, un peu de réflexion tout ça et une quète bonus qui se transformait en trial. C'était appréciable. 3 défauts cependant. L'aléatoire sur quelques skills du boss, la mauvaise habitude que les gens ont de mettre que des unités exclusives en lead (interdit, même en tant qu'allié!)...et les 50 énergie/run. J'ai tenté diverses compos, donné tout ce que j'ai pour me foirer quelque part, soit faute d'infos correctes, soit parce que la RNG avait décidé de me titiller les nerfs. Bah. J'ai du finir l'épreuve en urgence, et je remercie un membre d'une équipe adverse, Zolyn, qui m'a sauvé la mise avec sa Fiora lead. '' |-|Hosho= ''En lisant le pitch de l'épreuve, je me suis dit "Super, ça va être facile, on va montrer notre toute-puissance et revenir dans le podium (le fut-on seulement un jour ? ^^). Seulement, j'ai vite déchanté. Shusui est une brute. Il ne suit aucun pattern, et tape comme un bourrin. De plus, sans une quelconque rez, un mauvais focus peut tuer une unité fragile, un débuff suivi d'une AoE peut de nouveau tuer, et ton run est fichu. Au prix de 50 énergies, autant dire que ça se perd vite ... Après avoir tenté des compos fantaisistes et perdu mon temps, je me suis dit que j'allais repartir sur une base de team trial Maxwell, comme dans le temps. J'ai finalement fait Grahdens lead - Oulu 6* - Lilith (une partie du noyau dur de la team base) + Lucana - Madia, avec Ark friend. Ark permettait d'assurer du DPS qui aidait également à refill les jauges (difficile en full 6* d'avoir son BB/SBB tous les tours, et surtout avec Oulu qui ne produit rien). Après beaucoup d'essais, ce fut gagné. J'ai dû jouer très prudemment, en utilisant le mode guard au maximum pour essayer de tanker ses "sceaux vides". Grande satisfaction d'y être arrivé. Notre team a eu beaucoup de mal à s'organiser de façon satisfaisante pour l'épreuve, surtout à cause de l'interdit doublons, ce qui a causé une impossibilité de rendre tous les screens. Une épreuve à 50 d'énergie, c'est dur de faire ses tests et de réussir en même temps :/ |-|Yueel= Coming Soon Captures d'écran Charlemin = 200px|center |-|ErisQuodSum = 200px|center |-|Givra-Schnaps = thumb|200px|center |-|Hosho = 200px|center |-|Yueel = n/a Épreuve n°5 : du mercredi 8/06 18h au vendredi 10/06 17h (coeff : 1) Quand Givra-Schnaps lâcha sur l'IRC sous forme de boutade cynique que la prochaine épreuve était de tuer Melord sans idole ange, jamais il ne fut plus devin qu'à ce moment. Quand nous vîmes le résumé de l'épreuve, après avoir peiné (et c'est un euphémisme) sur Shusui, un deuxième service avec l'ombre de Melord ... autant dire que personne n'a accueilli avec joie cette épreuve. Elle consiste à abattre l'ombre de Melord en ayant pour but de maximiser les HP de la team sur l'écran de défaite. Les objets sont interdits, ainsi que les doublons. Le niveau a de base une limite de coût à 200. Nous avions tout d'abord pensé à recenser les HP de nos unités sans sphère, mais après plusieurs essais (déjà que notre barre d'énergie était vide suite à Sushi de la dernière épreuve) nous avons remarqué que le but était de surtout survivre ! Seules 4 personnes peuvent amener une équipe en vie, celles qui possèdent les unités avec la sainte faculté de réduire les dégâts à 1 via UBB : Magress, Mordred, Nadore et Balgran (2 tours 100% réduction dommages eau). Le défi est très compliqué, car en plus de nécessiter ces UBB (pour le sceau vide de fin), on risque des one-shots totalement randoms à tout moment. Cela veut dire que sur une bad rng, 50 énergies peuvent s'envoler pour rien. Épreuve difficile en perspective ... Récits |-|Charlemin= Bizarrement, pour cette épreuve, la règle du singleton m'a gêné différemment. Pour un point très très précis. Quel point précis ?' Il faut que l'équipe dispose de quatre unités spécifiques pour optimiser le résultat. Les dés étaient donc, en grande partie, jetés bien avant qu'on participe à cette épreuve. Et ça, ça fout teeeeeellement les boules, mais d'une puissance ! Personne ne disposait de Nadore dans la team, et pareil pour nos amis sur la FL. Ce qui a rendu la tâche ardue, très ardue. Mais je me suis pas laissé abattre pour autant ! Charlemin le dictateur de l'épreuve 2 et 3 ne vous avez pas manqué ? Dommage, parce qu'il est revenu. J'ai imposé des règles, des sphères, des leaders, et une dispatch des unités pour optimiser nos chances. Stratégie pas vraiment payante au final, mais qui aurait pu. J'ai refilé Balgran à Hosho, le seul à l'avoir, Mordred à Yueel, Magress à Eris, le soin de cumuler SBB et UBB qui mitigent à Givra. Quant à moi, j'ai pris la team PrayForRNG. PrayForRNG? What?! Le principe de l'équipe était simple. J'prenais une Blink et une Plumatachi en leader, un Vertri et un Scorpio en sub. Pour avoir le maximum de chance de ne subir qu'un seul de dégâts sur la grosse AoE de fin de l'autre pégu. Après plusieurs runs, je suis parvenu à avoir une screen réunissant 2 unités debout, avec seulement 13PV de perdus (le nombre de coup de l'attaque de l'autre margoulin). Oui, l'effet désiré proc que dalle quand y en a besoin ! Et pourtant, des runs, j'en ai tenté plusieurs ! Un peu comme l'SBB d'Arthur en Frontier Hunter... '''DAMN IT! WHY U NOT' reproc l'UBB d'Aries ?!'' Sauf qu'à deux heures de la fin de l'épreuve, Eris n'était toujours pas parvenu à réussir l'épreuve avec Magress ('par ma faute', j'lui ai imposé Colt et Claire pour le bonus de vie gratuit via Extra Skill vu qu'il est le seul à les avoir en Anima et maxés). J'ai donc utilisé mes 50 dernières énergies à moins de deux heures de la fin (oui, encore une screen faite dans les dernières minutes) pour faire une run avec ce mitigeur gratuit ! ''Mais run de la dernière chance oblige, j'y suis allé en mode capote autour du pinesse, désinfectants d'hypocondriaque dans le sac de campeur, bouclier de Captain America au poing, bazooka sur l'épaule, Saitama sous le coude et les unités que les autres joueurs n'ont pas pris. '''Phoque l'optimisation des sphères et leaders skills, on est là pour assurer ! J'arrive à la fin, plus qu'un ridicule pixel de vie sur Melord. Et que vois-je ? Une petite icône de buff sur ce pignouf ! Mmmmphf ! Conn*************************rd de renvoi de dégâts ! J'balance l'UBB de Mordred et tout de suite après le BB de Magena pour limiter les dégâts. Melord meurt de décès fatal irréversible. '''Screenshot done!' ''Cette épreuve est probablement ma préférée. Un véritable challenge. Mais la règle du singleton, fallait qu'elle repointe le bout de son nez. Même sans ça, les teams auraient pu avoir des scores très différents, dommage ! J'étais à deux doigts de l'extase lors de cette épreuve ! |-|ErisQuodSum= L'épreuve 5 ou l'épreuve la plus ignoble qu'il m'ait été donné de faire durant ce tournoi. Pour preuve, je n'ai même pas pu rendre de screen tellement c'était compliqué ! La présence permanente de la RNG en a fait un véritable cauchemar pour moi. Impossible de passer outre les violents STBB qui déciment les unités les unes après les autres, et tout ça, sans possibilité de rez... L'autre problème était que notre équipe ne possédait pas toutes les unités clés afin de finir l'épreuve en bonne et due forme. Un défi qui me reste un peu en travers de la gorge car le seul run qui pouvait me permettre de réussir sans trop de dégâts subis s'est vu entravé par les crash survenus une heure avant la fin. |-|Givra-schnaps= Là clairement, c'était non, on ressortait de l'épreuve précédente avec Shusui, on était à bout de nerfs, sans énergie, dépités en apprenant les stratégies utilisées par les autres équipes avec qui nous nous entendons relativement bien et en apprenant que certains ont eu des pénalités pour avoir utilisé une unité interdite sans le savoir. '' ''Qu'est ce qui a coincé? Hmm, le choix du boss, le fait que ça se soit enchainé et les restrictions de cette épreuve. En faisant de l'humour pendant le break entre l'épreuve précédente et celle là, j'avais demandé à Nocralas si on allait devoir battre l'ombre de Melord sans idole ange disponible... Ce qui a été décidé d'être fait! J'étais dégouté. Sisi j'vous jure, j'étais divisé entre le " -_-' " et le " °o°' " '' ''L'ombre de Melord a une particularité, infliger 500% des HP d'une unité en tant que dégâts, que ce soit en attaque de zone lors de sa mort ou pendant le combat sur 1 unité (avec une fréquence de one-shot qui augmente au fur et à mesure que sa vie descend) en plus d'être complètement imprévisible.Je l'ai fini normalement, avec objets, unités interdites pendant le tournoi etc et ce à sa sortie, il y'a quelques mois. Ce fût une horreur. Fini in extremis avec 1 seule unité, sans objets disponibles a la fin du combat...Alors apprendre qu'on devait le faire sans objets, ça a VRAIMENT eu l'effet d'une bombe. '' ''J'ai boycotté l'épreuve pendant les 3/4 du temps accordé, mais pour faire plaisir à Hosho, j'ai tout de même participé, sans succès. D’où l'absence de screens de mon coté. Bah. Pour la dernière épreuve, je compte bien carry mes équipiers, faut bien que je rectifie le tir! |-|Hosho= Je n'étais clairement pas enchanté. J'ai peiné pour Shusui, et voilà qu'on me sort une épreuve plus difficile encore ... J'étais le seul de l'équipe à avoir monté Balgran (unité que j'apprécie particulièrement, malgré son potentiel ... limité), donc j'ai été désigné pour être un des joueurs UBB 100% de réduction. Le but était simple, baisser Melord au max, puis charger l'UBB, et le finir avec, afin d'encaisser le sceau vide. Simple, mais extrêmement difficile à réaliser. Après plusieurs tests, nous avons pu remarquer que les randoms one-shots avaient leur fréquence augmentée plus le combat s'éternisait. Il fallait donc avoir assez de patate, tout en encaissant les coups de brute de Melord, tout en réussissant à charger cet UBB fatidique, tout en gérant son renvoi de dégâts, vidage de jauge, random OS, .... Et le tout sans objet. Autant dire que ce fut un calvaire. Un certain membre n'a même pas eu le courage de le faire, n'ayant pas d'UBB 100 miti (ce qui se comprend). Au final, après de durs essais, j'ai fini par réussir honorablement un run avec un seul OS sur Alice (cf mon screen). J'ai su charger ce maudit UBB, et éviter de perdre trop de HP avec le renvoi (merci le buff Rec Aqua + Pluma avec le heal de Lucana !). 5/6 vivants, je suis content, surtout qu'ils avaient de grosses sphères HP. Cela dit, j'avais les bonnes unités, donc ma performance est à relativiser (et une bonne grosse dose de chance aussi). |-|Yueel= Coming Soon Captures d'écran Charlemin = 200px|center |-|ErisQuodSum = n/a |-|Givra-Schnaps = n/a |-|Hosho = 200px|center |-|Yueel = 200px|center Épreuve n°6 : du lundi 13/06 18h au mercredi 15/06 17h (coeff : 2) Nous y voilà, la finale. L'ultime épreuve, celle qui décidera qui gagnera quelque chose, ou qui ira pleurer dans son coin. L'objectif ? Aller titiller Sefia et Kikuri dans leur GGC, sur le stage final... Vous savez, celui ou il faut tuer les 2 demoiselles en même temps, et ce avec une team qui possède un coût ridiculement bas. SAUF! Qu'il y'a une particularité, il faut faire une chaine avec les coûts (exemple 54-55-56-57 de coût) avec 4 membres de la team. Bon, autrement, l'épreuve était pas si dûre, on avait droit aux objets, utiliser plusieurs fois une unité, utilisation des unités exclusives tolérées. En gros, on avait carte blanche. Récits |-|Charlemin= En voyant l'épreuve, un membre de notre équipe dont je tairai le nom voulait partir en mode double Magena, mitigeur, Ark, Aries, Arthur, Heinrich, Cornelius et les unités des prochains batchs pour faire une Safe Screen. Hosho (oups, j'l'ai dit)... Mettre deux capotes l'une au-dessus de l'autre, c'est pas bien du tout ! Elles peuvent sauter ! '''Attention, tu risques de te trouver avec un unité en plus ! C'est pas bon pour la suite !' ''J'te taquine, tu auras ton moment de gloire plus bas ! Plutôt que de partir sur une capture d'écran tournant autour de 250 de coût, j'ai fait une première run à 165 de coût, histoire de jauger la température de l'eau. Surprise !' Avec les sphères complètement broken de la EU, j'n'ai eu aucune difficulté. Aucune de mes unités a perdu plus de 25% de sa vie. J'ai aussitôt suggéré, sans insister vu '''l'échec de la précédente dictature', de le faire avec 3 unités potables et de prendre de la chaire à canon qu'on ressuscitera avant de balancer la dernière attaque.'' ''Givra-schnaps m'émeut à ce moment-là. Il proclame que c'est une bonne idée et l'insémine dans la tête de chaque participant, sans exception. J'lui ai fait l'amour en néerlandais dans ma tête à ce moment-là. Il y avait d'autres personnes qui participaient dans ma tête aussi, peut-être toi cher lecteur. Mais ça, ce sera notre petit secret.'' Du coup, on se met à caler des demi-portions par-ci, par-là... Eris, tant qu'à faire, place un Ersatz ou deux. C'qui tient plutôt bien. Surtout quand ils sont équipés avec Éclat gardien. On réduit les coûts à 95, ça tient encore les doigts dans le nez et dans le fondement ! '''Yueel' me dit de réduire encore puisque ça tient sans problème. Pour le moment, j'suis optimiste. Sauf qu'on me glisse dans l'oreillette que Zolyn est parvenue à faire une screen avec un coût total de 57. Et cela, très tôt après le lancement de l'épreuve. Ce qui implique qu'elle peut faire potentiellement mieux, bien mieux.'' Vous vous souvenez de mes problèmes gastriques survenus durant ce concours ? '''THEY'RE BACK!' Whaaaaaaaat?! Mais j'avais calculé que pour être sur le podium à coup sûr, il fallait être premier sur la dernière étape ! Ah mais là, j'ai encore libéré du méthane ! Désolé pour le manque d'élégance, mais voilà quoi... La panique, être pris au dépourvu... Tout ça, tout ça !'' ''Après être resté en position foetale plusieurs minutes, j'vois qu'un mec de notre groupe se sent chaud. Très très chaud. '''QUE L'ON AMÈNE LA CLIM ! SON STRING LÉOPARD EN LATEX ET SILICONE NE TIENDRA PAS ! En effet, '''ErisQuodSum', premier du nom, bouille de partout. La perversion l'envahit ! La cupidité le gouverne ! Il attrape le respect, l'étripe, le mange, le vomit pour le dévorer de nouveau !'' Il nous sort la compo : Heinrich, Ersatz, Ersatz, Ersatz, Ersatz, Grahdens et '''réussit', pour un total de 63 de coût !'' C'est toujours pas assez, mais gros bond en avant, et si les troisièmes du concours se loupent, le podium est réalisable. Mais Eris ne veut '''PAS' s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Oui, il a encore mieux en tête. Il veut jouer une grosse unité avec cinq Ersatz. Quand j'vous disais qu'il avait conspué le respect, vous me croyez maintenant ?'' Eris a désigné l'unité qui nous mènera au salut. Aquarius du Sanglot. Et c'est là que notre modérateur, Hosho l'indécent, entre en jeu. Il try hard comme un gros malade, porc, sanguin, sac, cactus, paquebot, extincteur, tout ce que vous voulez, pour mener cet escouade vers le succès ! Et c'est inondé de lumière que nous sommes devant cette libération ! Nous avons enfin un coût très très compétitif ! Cette réussite, c'est un peu ce qui nous a donné notre top départ pour try hard avec cette compo. Try hard ? Oui, comme cette team, on va pas se mentir, c'est un peu '''PrayForRNGv2'.'' Du coup, j'm'attaque à ma run, mais genre plusieurs heures plus tard. Plus de trente heures après. J'ai pas d'Ersatz, j'dois les farmer. Sur le donjon concerné, quand RNGsus te dit non, tu peux rien y faire, tu peux juste aller de rhabiller ! Ensuite, histoire de bien enquiquiner comme il faut, j'demande à '''Astha', Eris et Hosho de farmer pour un moi un Roi Lumineux. Pourquoi lui ? Son Leader Skill "Protection de lumière" réduit les dégâts de l'élément en question de 10%. Histoire de moins subir le lot de RNG bien affreux que la vague 1 nous offre gracieusement avec le sourire le plus sadique du monde.'' Merci à eux. Mais c'est Hosho qui aura réussi cette course au farm, alors que c'était le dernier à prendre la ligne de départ ! D'ailleurs, quand je disais qu'Astha était un MVP ! Vous pourrez pas me contredire ! Voilà, j'réussi ma screen facilement grâce à ce LS. Il m'a fallut quand même '''70 minutes pour faire cette run'. Merci Aquarius Briseur maxée. Je serai grâce à toi le joueur ayant fait la run la plus courte. J'dis pas ça pour montrer mon kiki tout dur, enfin un petit peu quand même, mais surtout pour que toi lecteur, t'imagines un peu la souffrance de mes alliés.'' Voilà, ce sera tout pour la dernière épreuve. ''Instant lèche maintenant. Merci à toute l'équipe, aux membres du Wiki ayant voté pour nous, aux organisateurs, à Nocralas pour avoir subit les MP pour les screens à tout heure et posté les épreuves, à ceux qui nous ont aidé, surtout Oncl et Astha. Merci pour le temps que tu as investi à la lecture de ce petit récit, bon jeu et à la prochaine sur le Wiki !'' |-|ErisQuodSum= Terminé ! Cette épreuve est la dernière et ça n'aura pas été de tout repos. Aucune difficulté à craindre au niveau des boss, mais on s'est pas mal cassé la tête pour trouver le moindre coût. Au final on s'en tire pas trop mal avec le max de points ! Une mention spéciale pour Givra qui, même s'il n'a pas eu à fournir de screens, a vraiment assuré sur cette épreuve ! Pour ma part, je trouve que ce défi était le plus amusant à réaliser car il était étalé sur 5 jours, ce qui a eu pour effet de dissiper pas mal de mon stress. Il n'était pas non plus hardcore comme l'épreuve précédente et le concept de la suite était original et marrant. Une bien belle manière de terminer ce tournoi ! |-|Givra-schnaps= '' Bon, on va pas se mentir, le stress, le serrage de fesses a l'annonce des résultats et l'envie de gagner étaient présents. Un peu déçu de ma performance, vu que j'ai été le membre qui n'a pas fourni de screen, étant donné que notre suite gagnante a été complétée par Yueel, j'suis bon joueur, j'avais laissé l'épreuve de coté, le temps que sa run se termine... Cela dit, j'ai adoré cette épreuve, on a pu creer des teams complètement absurdes ou rire de cette GCC qui nous avait fait grincer des dents. Le tryhard était présent, on a décroché la 3e place in extremis et fini à la 1ere place sur l'épreuve. On peut souffler, profiter de notre petite victoire... '' |-|Hosho= Pas grand chose à dire ... Pour être franc, j'ai été occupé IRL et n'ai pas proposé beaucoup d'idées innovantes pour les compos. Par contre j'ai donné un screen sur toutes les suites que nous avions imaginées ! J'ai donc fait le suiveur en quelque sorte. Ce n'était pas plus mal de me reposer sur cette épreuve ^^ Elle était vraiment sympa, c'était plus gai que de se torturer vs Melord. Et le principe de la suite était bien imaginé également. Heureusement que 5 jours furent impartis, nous avons constitué notre suite seulement jeudi ! Un tournoi très intéressant bien terminé, et nous avons réussi à finir 3e !!! Nous aurions pu mieux faire, mais nous sommes content du résultat je pense ! |-|Yueel= Coming Soon Captures d'écran |-|Charlemin = 200px|center |-|ErisQuodSum = 200px|center |-|Givra-Schnaps = Jokerini ! 4 screens demandés |-|Hosho = 200px|center |-|Yueel = n/a Le mot de la fin